Who You Go With
by ChrisMcLean-Cody-Duncan-TD
Summary: "Well first of all, I'm honoured, and second, we should probably go on a date," Topher tries, scrunching his face up again as if he's going to be rejected. Sammy smiles at him before inching closer to him, "I think I'd rather like that. But where-" "It's not about where you go, Samantha," Topher finishes, "It's about who you go with." Birthday present for Hugh Takinamee.


Sammy looked at herself in the mirror disapprovingly, her eyes panicked as she wondered if Topher wouldn't like it. She then shook her head at herself, because she knew she shouldn't think like that. Topher had always been kind to her after Total Drama when they met up at the reunion. Amy was a different story, but she had always expected that after their fight. It's not like Amy would probably _ever_ forgive her, because she was more than angry at 'Samey' and she had said it at the reunion more than once.

She heard the knock and the door and hear her mom open it, and say that usual greetings to visitors that came over to her house. Her mom had been relevantly soft about the whole situation on Sammy, despite the fact Amy had moved out and abandoned the family and made her family sob for more than eight weeks straight.

"Samey – I mean, Sammy! Topher's here!" her mom screamed up the staircase to her room. If she had seen Topher at this moment, she would have grinned at his look of disapproval to my mother at calling me Samey.

"I'm coming," she shouted to her but my voice was broken, slightly panicking. She hadn't me Topher for a few months now – what if he drastically changed? What if he wanted to be a _Chef Hatchet 2.0?_ What if, as Chef Hatchet 2.0, he went _bald_?

"Same-Sammy!" her mom screamed slightly annoyed, as if to say she needed to hurry up. She sighed, turned away from the mirror and opened the door.

Sammy had always counted the number of steps there was on the stairs when she walked down them. It had always been eighteen, but Amy used to taunt her that there was nineteen or seventeen. As she walked down before meeting Topher, she mouthed the number of each stair as she stepped on it, but before she knew it she was face to face with Topher.

He wasn't a Chef Hatchet 2.0 to her relief, he wasn't bald, and he still kinda looked like… _Topher_. His light brown hair was gelled up, and his eyes were as green as they always had been.

"Hi," Sammy said meekly to him, her brain racking for other things to say or do. After a minute or two, she relaxed. Topher had been the one to ask _her_ out, so he must have _something_ planned.

"Well, I better leave," Sammy's mom whistled as she walked away to the kitchen in that not-really-convincing tone that she _really_ wanted to leave. As soon as she closed the door, Topher started snickering. You could hear someone shuffling about in the kitchen and trying to get closer to the door to listen.

"Sorry about that," Sammy mumbled shyly. "It's j-just that she was used to having so many dates over for Amy and hearing their conversations – b-but I'm not really Amy. Or I think I'm not."

Topher laughed before asking, "Did your parents ever get mixed up between you two?"

Sammy shook her head, "Not really. Whenever there was someone over they'd just tell them that Sammy was the shy, quiet one and Amy was the outgoing one."

Topher sighed and muttered, "Did your parents ever like you that much? They don't seem to."

Sammy wondered what to say to answer this question. Her parents didn't like her that much, they'd much preferred Amy over her, but her mom was probably listening at the door and she didn't really want to say that. She paused for another moment and then decided she must say it, because it was _Topher_ , and she liked Topher _too much_ not to say it. "No, they always preferred Amy over me."

Topher nods at me and makes a short smile, "My parents didn't like me too much either. Thought it was creepy that I wanted to just be like Chris McLean. I blame them for that. Their jobs as accountants bored me so much I wanted anything but an office job."

"What are you going to do now that you can't get a job on Total Drama?" she asks him, her eyes drifting to the floor.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about acting but after what I did to Chris McLean I doubt anyone would hire me for that. I might do producing or something, work behind stage. I'm better _on-stage_ of course, but you can't always get what you want. What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe a psychiatrist? I wouldn't be good at it, but I'd at least know what to do in some situations…like having an evil twin. Only problem is that I feel like I need one more than I could be one."

"Well isn't this your lucky day! I'm a professional psychiatrist," Topher comments professionally. "So I'll help you with everything you need."

"Okay," Sammy laughs awkwardly, "I really like this guy."

"And?" Topher inquires as he inches closer to her, begging her to go on.

"Well, we were on this TV show together."

"Go on."

"He tried to manipulate Chris McLean, which he failed to do."

Topher scrunches up his face, "I'd like to object that-"

"No objections," she interrupts. "Anyway his name is Chris _topher_."

"Chris _topher_? Interesting. I've a question, Samantha."

"Go on," she laughs.

"Am _I_ this mysterious figure?"

Sammy looks at him for a minute before nodding. "Yes, Topher, you are."

"Well first of all, I'm honoured, and second, we should probably go on a date," Topher tries, scrunching his face up again as if he's going to be rejected.

Sammy smiles at him before inching closer to him, "I think I'd rather like that. But where-"

"It's not about where you go, Samantha," Topher finishes, "It's about who you go with."

 **A/N – HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JULIUS! For you guys that don't know but are reading this, this is a birthday present for Hugh Takinamee (aka. Julius).**

 **So, happy birthday Julius, I wish you the best! I know this was pretty bad, but a) I never watched Pahkitew, b) I probably should watch Pahkitew and c) I will watch Pahkitew.**


End file.
